Chipmunks and New Chipettes: The Chubacarbra
by JessicaSantiago
Summary: Yep. You read the title. The New Chipettes are Jessica, Emaya, and Lula. Read to find out more info


**The Chupacarbra**

**In Puerto Rico and America, there was a legend about a chubacarbra. There was one guy who claimed the he shot one 8 times, but it still lived. Now there were some kids who wanted to see one. And they did.**

**"ALVIN!!!!!"**

**"Yes, David?" said Alvin the oldest foster son of Dave**

**"You know you have to go to school in 5 minutes, now let's go! You're gonna be late!" Said Dave Seville, the foster father of the three chipmunks, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.**

**MEANWHILE.......**

**"Let's go Jessica! You have to go to the bus with Emaya and Lula and those other boys!"**

**"I know! I'm coming Ma!" Said Jessica, the oldest daughter of Julissa**

**Now, you're probably thinking, what is this Jessica TALKING ABOUT?!**

**Well, there are three boy talking chipmunks who are the same height as 8 year olds. They are brothers. There is Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Alvin is the oldest, Simon is the middle, and Theodore is the youngest. They are all 8 years old, but Simon is 5 min. younger than Alvin and Theodore is probably a few days younger. Alvin is the charming and the coolest one who is mischievous and gets in trouble. Simon is the perfect child who is a bit taller than Alvin and he is very smart and has glasses. Theodore is the chubbiest and cutest. He is very shy. And he is also the shortest and looks and acts like a baby. They are also famous**

**Note that the girls are real, but they aren't chipmunks, they're humans**

**There are also three girl talking chipmunks who call themselves the Chipettes. They are just best friends except for Jessica and Lula, who are sisters. There is Jessica, Emaya, and Lula. Emaya is the oldest, Jessica is the middle, and Celia is the youngest. They are all 11 years old expect for Lula for she is 8. Emaya's Birthday is in Nov., Jessica's is in April, and Lula's is in May. . Emaya is tall with glasses and not that smart. She has black hair lots of mosquito bites. She is also dark. Jessica has the middle height and is Spanish and has brown hair. She is tan and is actually the coolest of them all. She and Emaya are the skinniest. Lula is white and a sister of Jessica. She has brown hair and wants blonde hair. She has blonde highlights. She is almost the same height as Jessica. They are also famous with the Chipmunks.**

**CONTINUED.......**

**"Hey Emaya, hey Lula" Said Jessica, waiting for the bus**

**[The Chipmunks come in]**

**"Heeeyyyy heeeeelllloooo Jessica!" Said Alvin**

**"Hey Alvin." Replied Jessica**

**"We have a concert with you guys after school." Said Simon**

**"Yeah, we know." Said Emaya**

**I'll try to be next to you while singing with you Jessica" Said Alvin. [WHO LIKES JESSICA]**

**"Ok." Said Jessica**

**The bus comes and takes them to school.**

**School is over at 2:30 and they are at the concert**

**"So Theodore, what are we singing today?" Asked Lula**

**"Uh, uh, um, O-Only Y-You heh heh" Replied Theodore**

**"What's wrong with him?" Thought Lula**

**AND NOW, PERFORMING WITH THE CHIPETTES, GIVE IT UP FOR ALVIN, SIMON, AND THEODORE PERFORMING ONLY YOU!!!!!!**

**Alvin: Ooooonly Youuuuuuuuuu**

**Simon and Theodore: Ah ah ooh**

**Alvin: Can make this worllllllld seem righhhhht**

**S, T: Ah ohhhhhhhh**

**Alvin: Oooonly Youuuuuu **

**S and T: OOOOH **

**Alvin: Can make the darkness briggghht **

**Only youuuu and you alone **

**Caaaan thrill me like you do **

**And feel my heart with love for OONLY YOUUUUU**

***** CONCERT ENDED AT 3:00**

**That was some concert!" Exclaimed Alvin**

**"YEAH!!" Shouted the Chipmunks and Chipettes**

**"Say" Said Alvin**

**Let's go on an adventure or something, it is only 3:00. He finished**

**"OK" Said Everyone.**

**"You know Alvin" Said Jessica**

**"There is a legend of La Chupacarbra"**

**"A what?" Replied Alvin**

**"In English, it's... The Goat Sucker" Said Jessica**

**"Goatsucker?" Whimpered Theodore**

**"Yeah, and legend says that he also likes to attack little children or something." Said Lula**

**"AHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Theodore, who ran all the way home**

**"Theodore, come back! Don't worry! I'm not going either cuz I'm scared." Said Lula, who also ran home with him**

**"Uh, Jess. Why do you believe there is chubacarbra?" Said Simon**

**"Well, beca-" Replied Jessica, who was cut of by Alvin who was defending "his girl"**

**"BE-CAUSE SIMON, SHE HAS PROOF! Don't cha bab- I mean Jessie?" Said Alvin**

**"OKKKK..... Because Simon, in areas, animals been dying, and there's been holes in them with absolutely NO BLOOD" Said Emaya**

**"And they say they seen it and drew them and found fossils of them too." Jessica Added**

"**Ah, yes. And they say they live in the mountains." Said Simon**

"**Well, we're still going." Said Alvin and Jessica**

"Wow! My adventure with the HOTTEST girl ever, Jessica! She is so different than every girl I liked. She is so calm, and not like girly, and loves animals. *sigh*. But she is a few years older than me."** Thought Alvin**

**Simon sighs**

"**Um, I kind of scared Jessica" Said Emaya**

"**Don't worry, we're going TOGETHER." Said Simon**

**They went on their way to the mountains by:**

**Looking for a quicker way to get to the mountains faster**

**Found a air balloon, but didn't have money**

**STOLE it, which Alvin claims as "borrowing"**

**THEY ARE AT THE MOUNTAINS AND COME ACROSS A CAVE**

"**WOW! It's so dark!" Emaya exclaimed**

"**Which is why I was SO SMART enough to get a flashlight" Said Alvin**

"**Oh, yeah genius. But did you come prepared with blankets, food, pillows, water, jackets, and weapons?" Asked Simon**

"**AHH" Said Alvin**

"**Nope" Said Simon**

"**Which is exactly what I got"**

**SOON WHILE EXPLORING, THEY FOUND DIAMONDS**

"**DIAMONDS!" Exclaimed Jessica**

**We're RICH!**

**Jessica ran to Alvin and kissed his cheek**

"**Wow! What a woman!" Said Alvin who then fell on something weird with a love struck face**

"**Alvin, don't move" Whispered Jessica and Simon**

"**Wha- AHHHHHHH!!" Yelled Alvin as he jumped and ran behind Jessica**

"**Do you live here?" Asked Jessica to the chubacarbra**

"**Yes" Answered the chubacarbra**

**Everyone screamed**

"**So you can talk?" Asked Emaya**

"**Yes" Said the chubacarbra**

"**My name is Stellaluna." Said the chubacarbra**

"**And I am a mother"**

"**So you're pregnant?" Asked Alvin**

"**Yes" Said Stellaluna**


End file.
